creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Driller Online FAQ
This is a complete list of frequently asked questions in the 1998 MMORPG Mr. Driller Online. General Questions The game will not load or keeps crashing. How can I fix it? If Mr. Driller Online is not loading or the game keeps crashing, here are some steps to fix it: #Make sure the game is up-to-date. This includes, but is not limited to the game version, sound, graphics, and video cards, as well as the drivers used to run the game. If it isn't, then download the latest game update from the Drillimation website or driver updates from the manufacturer's websites. Outdated versions of the game and drivers can cause the game to not run properly due to bugs and other issues. #If you are seeing an access denied error message on Windows or Mac OS X, then your parents may have policies regarding which programs you can and cannot use. If it's that case, please ask your parents to whitelist the game. #Check to make sure that all other applications are closed, as programs running in the background can cause the game to lag and run slowly. #Reboot your computer. Rebooting the system can sometimes help resolve the issue. #Check to make sure the cords and wires on your router is properly plugged in. If that doesn't work, try switching from WiFi to 3G (iOS and Android). If that doesn't work, try another WiFi hotspot. Some WiFi hotspots have strict firewall policies, which can cause certain games and apps to not load. If possible, use a VPN. If you are still receiving no luck, then there may be a bug in the game or you could have a virus or malware infection on your computer. If it's that case, you can report the bug via our contact form. If it's a virus or malware infection, then do a scan of your entire computer to check for viruses. Can I continue my game on a new computer? So, you just bought a new computer, or you're upgrading to a new operating system or reformatting it, right? Your account and goodies are stored inside the servers at Drillimation Studios, so you don't have to worry about putting your things from one computer to another. To note, if you are using a new computer, the internet connection being used must have the same IP address as the other computer. This is to avoid hacking from account to account. If you log in via another IP address, the account will be logged out of any IP address the account is associated with. I can't install the game on my computer! How can I fix it? On some devices, you need to have enough storage to install the game. If you have less than the required storage, you'll need to delete or archive any old, unused, or unwanted files. Game Questions What are "combat fields"? Combat fields, such as grasslands, deserts, and caves are areas where you can fight and battle monsters and other players. Some areas do not allow PvP unless it is enabled by a server administrator. If you do not want to be attacked in non-combat fields where PvP is enabled, you can purchase a shield for 1, 2, or 7 days to prevent other players from attacking you. When you are killed, you are automatically given a 12 hour shield. If your shield runs out, you will be vulnerable to enemy and player attacks. If another player succeeds in killing you, they can steal some of your resources, but never all of them. You can fight back by using your weapons or buying a shield. Can I reset the game and start from the beginning? Sorry, but no. At this point, it is not possible to restart the game from the beginning. You can always create a new account, as long as you are adhering to the rules about sockpuppets. How do my weapons work? All of your weapons have pre-set skills and cannot be upgraded. In battle, check the weapon properties and see what they do. Can I increase the text size? At this point, Drillimation Studios has not implemented a feature to change the text size. To have maximum playing experience, try playing the game on a larger screen.